


give me the knife, cold on my mind

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: (also slight only), (slight only), Blood Kink, Breathplay, Humiliation kink, Knifeplay, M/M, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: And Taeyong's so responsive, even to the smallest of actions, Jaejoong feels like this is almost too easy.





	give me the knife, cold on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluxwire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxwire/gifts).



> I TRIED TO BE GROSS but idk if my smut matches up to it  
> so, um, i tried?? a 'u tried star' @ myself, i guess
> 
> also!!! 'slut' here isn't used to demean/slutshame, especially without consent - its part of the ~dirty talk~ that both persons are ok with

"Changmin-ah!" An arm drapes over Changmin's shoulder - slightly heavy, well built - and Changmin clenches his jaw. "How was army - the police, my young  _dongsaeng_?"

Overly sweet, overly fake.

"Fun, Jaejoong-"

"Hyung," Jaejoong cuts in, finishing for Changmin before Changmin can even try and forgo the honorific. Changmin warily eyes as Jaejoong sits down next to him, half empty soju bottle kept on the table in front of him. It's already at that point where Jaejoong's gone past pretending with shot glasses. "Thank you for calling me, dongsaeng-ah, but where's Yunho?"

Changmin, out of habit, leans back a bit as Jaejoong leans forward while asking. "Hyung's coming later. And also, none of your business."

Jaejoong tuts, ruffles Changmin's hair ( _jerk_ ) and takes another swig from the soju, making a satisfied sound after. "It's always my business, Changminnie," Jaejoong says, patting Changmin's cheek.

"Look at this scene here, how heartwarming," Heechul says, sitting down opposite the two, pushing a just opened bottle of soju towards Changmin and lining up two shot glasses. Changmin snorts and fills the glasses.

"Is that the right adjective?" Changmin asks, raising an eyebrow as he gives one shot to Heechul. The soju goes down with a satisfying burn.

"Of course it is," Heechul replies, eyes twinkling, "two former group members, chatting and having fun even after all the bad blood that passed in between-"

"Fun is a bit of an exaggeration," Changmin speaks up, pouring another shot for him and Heechul.

"Don't lie to yourself, Changminnie," Jaejoong says, and Changmin can see him loosening up, gazing around the half empty restaurant that had been booked for Changmin's second return party. He's getting a bit bored, searching for something new. "Junsu has also begun to admit to me, that he misses me. You should also give up your pretending act~"

Changmin barks out a laugh at the words matched with Jaejoong's cocky grin. "Yeah, sure."

"Who's that?" Jaejoong asks, pointing towards the newcomers.

"A bit late aren't you?" Heechul teases as he greets them, standing up to hug the young guys fondly.

"Schedules," Junmyeon replies, smiling sheepishly as Heechul laughs and waves it off.

"You don't know EXO?" Changmin asks, mock incredulity in his tone, and Jaejoong bristles - just a bit. Changmin smiles, satisfied.

The EXO members present - Junmyeon, Jongdae, Minseok - are near enough to hear it, just like Changmin expected them to. There's a bit of an awkward tension as Jaejoong grimaces and manages a smile to the members as Changmin stands up and breaks it somewhat, hugging and greeting the newcomes.

"Ah, Changmin-ah~" Jaejoong speaks up as Changmin pats Junmyeon's back. "Of course I know EXO - who doesn't-" He flashes another smile, more confident, more charismatic now, to the members. "Nice to meet you all."

Changmin feels Jaejoong's arm around his shoulder again, pulled back to his place next to Jaejoong, fingers digging into his shoulder.

The EXO members are quick to greet their rare-to-see-around sunbae, introducing themselves properly.

"Hello Jaejoong-sunbaenim, I'm Junmyeon, EXO's leader, Suho," Junmyeon says, bowing and Jaejoong nods back as the two other follow suit - Minseok seeming a bit starstruck still (Jaejoong preens under that, it feels good to be idolized a bit), while Jongdae's more blunt, but respectful nonetheless.

"Forget the sunbaenim, just call me hyung," Jaejoong says, after the three are done with introductions. His gaze then falls to the fourth guy standing with them, still remaining without any introduction, and looking unsure and nervous. Jaejoong cocks an eyebrow up, turns to Changmin and then tilts his head in the direction of the fourth guy, questioning silently.

Heechul, catching on, speaks up first. "Ah, good thing you guys brought Taeyong, as SM's new group's leader, he should know his way about these things."

Jaejoong's eyebrows raise, a soft 'huh' and then Taeyong steps forward, Junmyeon and Minseok standing by his side in some form of moral support.

"Yes, hello Heechul-hyung," Taeyong promptly bows and then stands up straight, turning to face Changmin, "hello Changmin-sunbaenim, glad to see you back."

"Call me hyung," Changmin says, patting Taeyong's shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"And Jaejoong-sunbaenim," Taeyong begins, and then pauses, eyes widening when he notices Jaejoong raising his eyebrows, "uh, good to meet you. I really look up to you."

"Liar, liar," Heechul teases, "don't you like Yunho the most?" And Jaejoong bites his lip to hold back the chuckle as Taeyong looks like his soul's been snatched from his body at Heechul's words.

"Don't scare him, Heechul-hyung," Jaejoong says, grinning and then taking another sip from his soju bottle. He sees Taeyong eyeing the bottle and then, when their gazes meet, Jaejoong licks his bottom lip, watching in satisfaction as Taeyong's gaze zeros in on Jaejoong's tongue and wet lips.

Caught you, Jaejoong thinks.

Changmin brings his arm around Jaejoong's waist, squeezing. Jaejoong grins - so Changmin noticed too. Heechul's gaze also rests on Jaejoong for a while, eyes slightly narrowed. Two warnings.

Not so subtle, Jaejoong thinks, and then shrugs. He wasn't aiming for subtlety anyway, so no harm or loss there.

The night continues after that, Changmin and Heechul bringing the newcomers to the table, making them sit and grill the meat, pour the shots, as the conversation continues once again, more guests coming.

Jaejoong gets bored quite fast - Gunhee's not here, Yunho still hasn't arrived (traffic, is what both Changmin and Heechul confirm), and keeping up with younger guys at times becomes a nuisance, although he has his fun with chatting up Minseok. His attention soon after gets diverted to teasing and pulling in Taeyong - the newest newcomer.

He can see that SM's really going for it in the clone department, and one corner of his lips tugs up as he thinks about it. The pink hair and the choker make Taeyong look that much more wrecking worthy, easy and ready to break. Jaejoong really wants a go at it, wants something new.

After a few more drinks, Taeyong loosens up more, a warm flush painting his cheeks a pretty pink as he jokes around with the hyungs more. Jaejoong's more laid back too, now, and he stares at Taeyong more unabashedly, eyes half hooded and intention clear. It's when Junmyeon teasingly brings up Taeyong's lyrics, while they're on the topic of SM getting a bit more accommodating with participating in albums, that Jaejoong feels his interest being piqued again.

"Your lyrics were surely something, Taeyong-ah," Junmyeon teases, eyes already crinkling up in half moons. He coos as Taeyong blushes and Jaejoong's eyebrows furrow - _what were the lyrics_ , he wonders to himself, only for the question to be answered right after.

"Be more careful with exposing your kinks, Taeyong," Heechul adds on, smiling so widely as he follows it up with a - "whipping though, wow, you go hardcore, huh?"

Taeyong stutters a bit, unsure how to really answer. And so Heechul just ruffles his hair and targets Junmyeon instead, who's more experienced in dealing with this.

Jaejoong's target is set, even more sure now. And a quick search through of the lyrics on his way to the bathroom tells him that his switchblade is going to be of help tonight, for more than just quick meals.

Tonight's going to be fun.

-

"Taeyong-ah," Jaejoong slides into the seat next to Taeyong after coming back from the bathroom, "tell me more about yourself. How old are you?"

Jaejoong feels five pairs of eyes look at him at that moment - aside from Taeyong - and he almost snorts.

"Twenty-three, sunbaenim-"

"Hyung," Jaejoong smiles, sweetly, pulling Taeyong in closer.

"Hyung," Taeyong corrects himself. "I'm the leader of my group-"

Jaejoong hums, letting the rest of the conversation wash over him as he continues the conversation without paying much attention really, just to let others go back to their own conversations. He focuses more on tugging that desire he had seen in Taeyong earlier, and then pulling it out in the open.

He looks at Taeyong with half lidded eyes, licking around the soda bottle's opening before taking a swig - slow, slow, slow, to make sure Taeyong notices the way his throat works. And Taeyong's so responsive, even to the smallest of actions, Jaejoong feels like this is almost too easy.

Slowly, one hand makes it to Taeyong's thighs, fingers rubbing at the seams of the jeans and Jaejoong chuckles when Taeyong stutters, fumbling over his words, realization dawning upon his face.

"Wanna get out?" Jaejoong whispers into Taeyong's ear, grip on his thigh tighter now, hand dangerously close to Taeyong's crotch. The younger is already half hard - Jaejoong's really going to have a lot of fun. "Come on, Taeyong-ah, be good to hyung."

And Taeyong nods immediately, almost too eagerly.

Their leave doesn't go unnoticed, and Changmin almost gets up, eyebrows shooting up when Jaejoong snakes an arm around Taeyong's waist and pulls Taeyong close to him. But there isn't much they can do - the intention and the way this night was going to go with Jaejoong was pretty clear since Taeyong walked in and Jaejoong's eyes hooked onto him.

"Yunho-hyung is reaching soon," Changmin says, a last minute attempt of sorts.

Jaejoong shrugs. "I'll meet him sometime later then."

Changmin nods, Heechul sighs, and they bid goodbye.

Jaejoong takes Taeyong towards the entrance, leaning in close once more to whisper - "Don't be nervous, Taeyong-ah," and pressing a kiss just below the ear, smiling when he sees Taeyong shiver a bit. He then pulls away when they get outside, instead just keeping a hand on Taeyong's elbow as they walk to Jaejoong's car.

"Not your first time, right?" Jaejoong asks, just making sure.

Taeyong nods. "Not first with a guy either. I can- I'm willing to try new things too." His cheeks are a bit red, not just from the alcohol now.

Jaejoong laughs, pulling the car out of the parking. "Don't worry, Taeyong-ah, hyung will make sure you have a good time, experience a lot of new things."

-

It's a wonder that Jaejoong has enough patience to do nothing much during the car ride, even up the elevator ride to the apartment. But as soon as the apartment door closes behind him, his patience also comes to an end.

He shoves Taeyong against the door, uncaring of the way the knob must be digging into Taeyong's back, and kisses him, unrestrained. Jaejoong kisses impatiently, releasing his pent up sexual frustration a bit through this as he licks into Taeyong's mouth, biting down on the bottom lip, pulling as many sounds out of Taeyong as he can.

"Good boy," Jaejoong whispers, panting slightly when he pulls back, "pick a safeword," he mumbles against Taeyong's lips before kissing him again, one hand moving up to get a good hold on Taeyong's hair.

"Have you thought of one?" Jaejoong asks, breaking the kiss again to lick along Taeyong's jawline, pulling his head to the side to nip at the bared skin.

"Red," Taeyong gasps out, hands shaking as they hold onto Jaejoong's shirt. "Hyung, ah-"

Jaejoong shoves a knee between Taeyong's legs, rubbing it up against Taeyong's hard-on, watching his break down with just this and the little nips he leaves as he moves down Taeyong's neck - can't leave marks here. Not in easily visible places, that much Jaejoong will give to Taeyong.

"Good," he praises again, toeing off his shoes and letting Taeyong do the same before picking him up and taking him to the bedroom. The switchblade Jaejoong picked up from his car's dashboard rests in his jeans' back pocket as a reminder, and he pulls it out right after dropping Taeyong the bed.

"Clothes off. Quick," Jaejoong says, getting rid of his own shirt and jeans, barely giving Taeyong any time before he's on him again. 

Jaejoong keeps the switchblade next to pillow, right next to Taeyong's head, and the younger's gaze flits to it, eyes darkening as he realizes what it is. Taeyong's dick twitches and Jaejoong feels it against his thigh and he grins wider.

"Excited, Taeyong-ah?" The sweetness is sickening almost as it drips off of Jaejoong's voice and Taeyong feels breathless.

Jaejoong goes for another kiss as he grinds down against Taeyong, moaning into the kiss as the erections rub, dry, and just on the edge of uncomfortable. He bites down harder on his lip this time, almost enough to break the skin. Jaejoong raises an eyebrow, waiting for answer from Taeyong and the small moan is enough as Jaejoong pulls, licks and then bites again. This time, it is hard enough to break the skin.

The tangy and iron flavor of blood makes Jaejoong's mouth water, dick hardening. He moves to the side just enough to reach into the bedside table's drawer, taking out the bottle of lube in seconds with a few packets of condoms. Jaejoong flicks open the cap of the lube bottle and pours out a generous amount to make the slide of their dicks smoother, going too rough may be just too much for Taeyong on their first time, even if it's not Taeyong's first time.

"Are you gonna be a good slut for me, Taeyong-ah?" Jaejoong asks - demands, really - reaching down to wrap a hand around both of their dicks, jerking them off together.

Taeyong's already reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers, hands clenched in fists, holding onto the bedsheet tightly. "Yes- yes, hyung."

"Good boy," Jaejoong says, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Taeyong's collarbones until he reaches his nipples, and then he wraps his lips around one, sucking on it, licking his tongue over the hardened nub. 

He rolls the other nipple between his fingers, dragging a blunt nail over it, making Taeyong groan and jerk up against him. Jaejoong picks up the switchblade with his free hand, wiping away the lube on his bedsheet first, to make his grip less slippery. He brings it up Taeyong's neck, watching the way Taeyong's breathing gets more labored, eyes fixated on Jaejoong's hand, the blade out of reach from his gaze.

Jaejoong smirks, lightly dragging the blade over Taeyong's shivering skin, the cold metal leaving a wake of goosebumps in its path. A slight press of the blade against the skin causes Taeyong's cock to twitch again, a whimper slipping past Taeyong's lips.

As the blade moves lower, Taeyong worries his own lip, making the cut worse, and Jaejoong reaches up, licking the wound and moaning at the taste of the blood, sucking the bottom lip and grazing his teeth over the cut once more before he lets go and goes back to the blade.

"Hyung," Taeyong whispers, panting hard, "I-"

"Tell hyung what you want, be a good slut for me, open up, Taeyong-ah." Jaejoong's words mean more than one thing.

Taeyong's quick to respond, doesn't want to disappoint, as his legs spread apart, head pushed back further into the pillow to bare more of his neck. All open for Jaejoong, all for Jaejoong to take, all for Jaejoong to ruin.

"I want more hyung," Taeyong begs, licking his lips and moaning softly as his own tongue licks over the broken skin, " _wreck_ me hyung-"

And Jaejoong can't really deny it when Taeyong's asking him so nicely, so he says as much, moving the blade lower, following the line of Taeyong's collarbones, pressing it harder- but not hard enough to break the skin. The pressure itself makes Taeyong weak, makes his dick spit out precum.

"I could tie you up, Taeyong-ah," Jaejoong says, voice low, and moves the blade yet lower, Jaejoong letting it rest flat over Taeyong's nipple.

Jaejoong presses the blade down on the nipple, and licks around it, careful not to cut his tongue. Taeyong lets out a high keen as Jaejoong pulls at Taeyong's other nipple, before switching the blade over on it. Without the saliva slicking up the metal, the coolness feels even more direct against Taeyong's burning skin, and he gasps, out breath, as Jaejoong bites the skin right under his areola.

His mouth is unforgiving now, less restrictions, as he lets his teeth dig in deep before he pulls away to lick and suck on the skin, making sure the hickey blooms bright and red.

"So pretty," Jaejoong whispers, kissing the hickey once, twice, before bringing the blade over it. "All for me to ruin."

Taeyong moans in response, legs spreading wider on their own accord. The blade against the throbbing hickey brings the pain to the forefront, and Taeyong can hear the thrum of his heartbeat right in his ears, so loud, too loud.

Jaejoong turns the blade on its sharp edge, and presses it down against the hickey, and Taeyong's moan breaks with a hiccup. Jaejoong chuckles and presses in deeper. His eyes flit up to Taeyong's face, whose lips are swollen and pink, eyes so dark, cheeks flushed, before he lets the blade make the thinnest of nicks against the skin.

It's a small cut, but it's the small cuts that hurt the most. And Taeyong feels the prick immediately, crying out softly, voice dying out halfway as Jaejoong presses the blade flat over it almost right after. The blood spreads past the blade, a dark red against the metal and the pale skin. Jaejoong's cock jerks as he lifts the blade and sees the blood over the skin - the cut too small to bleed more now. He gives into the urge in seconds, too impatient, and licks the blade first.

Taeyong breaks down a bit more, becomes more of a mess, cock painfully throbbing now - he needs  _more_ , he needs hands, mouth,  _anything_ on his dick.

Jaejoong sucks at the cut, cleaning up the blood on the skin, letting the tang of the iron coat his tongue before he moves up to kiss Taeyong, wanting the taste of the blood on Taeyong's lips too.

"More?" Jaejoong asks, cocking up an eyebrow, and doesn't wait before dragging the blade along Taeyong's waist, making the younger shiver.

"Yes, yes,  _yes_ -"

Another deep press, another small cut on the side of Taeyong's waist, right above his hip bone. Jaejoong relieves some of the pressure as he drags the blade along the skin even after, letting the blood trail over the unmarred skin.

"What a pretty wreck," Jaejoong croons, "so pretty," he brings the blade to the other side, purposefully staying far away from Taeyong's dick, "and all for me." He finishes by giving in and putting the blade flat against Taeyong's dick's head, making the younger yell out from the sudden contact, fingers clenching around the sheets.

Jaejoong laughs, harsh and biting - even mocking, and Taeyong feels his skin burn, tears catching in his eyelashes just from a mix of the want, the need for  _more_ , and the humiliation he feels under Jaejoong.

The dried up blood right above his hipbone feels a bit itchy, and the way Jaejoong keeps on teasing the blade around and over his cock makes him hypersensitive, hyperaware of everything.

"Fuck, fuck-" Taeyong groans, feeling the press of the cool metal on his inner thigh. He wants at least some more touch, some more direct stimulation on his cock before he comes. 

"Beg," Jaejoong says, before bringing the blade back up to press it against the cock's head, smearing the precum with it.

Taeyong gasps, moans, tries to string words together in some coherent phrase, but it's too hard and he can't think straight, not like this, not now.

It's only when Jaejoong moves the knife to where the last cut was made that Taeyong can focus his mind more, even as his eyes refuse to leave the blade out of his sight. He watches as Jaejoong licks up the blood again and feels his heart stutter along with his breath. Jaejoong brushes his thumb over the cut before wiping the precum off of the blade with his thumb and bringing it up to Taeyong's lip.

"Suck it clean," Jaejoong commands, and Taeyong obeys, wrapping his lips around the thumb, looking up at Jaejoong from under his eyelashes as he tastes his own cum and cleans up Jaejoong's thumb.

When Taeyong's done, Jaejoong raises up an eyebrow, expecting, and Taeyong shakes. He has to do it, he knows.

"Choke me-" Taeyong begins, shudders when Jaejoong's hand immediately moves over his neck, thumb brushing over the adam's apple, letting the saliva spread over the skin. "Choke me as you fuck me, hyung,  _please_ , I-"

"Go on." Jaejoong smiles, smug and satisfied, squeezing his hand just so slightly.

"I need your dick in me, I want you to fuck me open, I want to-"

"You'll get it, Taeyong-ah, you'll get all of it," Jaejoong says, leaning down to kiss Taeyong once more, sucking on his top lip, and then into his mouth.

Jaejoong doesn't waste any more time in foreplay, already strung out too much on his own, as he rips open a condom packet and fits the condom over his dick. He pauses, for a few moments, eyeing Taeyong's mouth, and then reconsidering his urge to fuck Taeyong open till the younger is screaming.

First, a blowjob, Jaejoong decides.

He moves up and tangles his fingers in Taeyong's hair, tapping Taeyong's jaw with his free hand. "Open up."

And Taeyong whimpers, but opens his mouth nonetheless, letting Jaejoong slowly slide his cock's head between Taeyong's lips. Jaejoong sets a slow pace, fucking Taeyong's mouth with a slow roll of his hips and short thrusts. He waits for a while before pushing his cock down as far as it can go until Taeyong chokes, tapping against Jaejoong's thigh as he coughs, and Jaejoong pulls out, grinning. He lets the cock slap against Taeyong's cheek, watching the saliva spread over it, making Taeyong look fully debauched, perfectly ready to fuck open.

Jaejoong makes sure to fit in a few more thrusts, just to watch the way his cock looks while being sucked off by Taeyong. It's even more of a turn on when Jaejoong imagines Taeyong as a quasi-clone. An almost identical copy of himself. 

"Did SM try to make you my clone?" Jaejoong grunts as he holds Taeyong's jaw in place with one hand, making him suckle at the cock head. "You like looking like me, huh, Taeyong-ah? You can't be like me though, you're too soft, too easy to claim, to ruin,  _fuck_ -" Taeyong's tongue teases at the slit through the condom and Jaejoong breathes out a small laugh. "You learn well though, I'd love to play around with you more."

Taeyong, feeling his confidence build up, puts in more enthusiasm to suck off Jaejoong well, until the older pulls his dick away, wiping it over Taeyong's swollen lips for a few seconds, just to tease.

"Gonna fuck you now, Taeyong-ah," Jaejoong says, pulling Taeyong's hair, tightening his grip. Taeyong groans, and Jaejoong drags his cock over Taeyong's neck, slapping it against the adam's apple, making Taeyong swallow - half in nervousness, half in excitement and anticipation about what's coming.

 Jaejoong slaps Taeyong's thigh hard, bringing his hand away from Taeyong's hair to hold onto his thigh instead, grip just as tight. He pushes Taeyong's leg up, and then down against his chest until Taeyong's almost bent in half, the puckered hole bared open - all for Jaejoong to take. Jaejoong licks his lips at its sight - the skin is bare, free of any hair.

"You shave?" Jaejoong quirks an eyebrow up, lightly tracing over Taeyong's balls with his fingers, and then down his perineum.

"W-" Taeyong shudders, biting down on his lip to stop the whine from slipping, "waxed it."

Jaejoong chuckles. "You're better than I thought you'd be. I'd like to put a cock ring on you next time," he says, giving Taeyong's cock a quick jerk, before squeezing the base - and this time, Taeyong can't help the loud whine from escaping past his lips.

Taking the lube bottle, Jaejoong dribbles some out directly right over Taeyong's hole, watching the hole pucker up and then loosen under the cool liquid.  As he tosses the lube bottle away, Jaejoong's eyes catch the blade again and he grins.

Jaejoong picks up the switchblade, making sure the flat end is what hits Taeyong's skin as he slaps it lightly against Taeyong's balls, making the younger yelp. A litany of curses fall from Taeyong's mouth as Jaejoong drags the blade up Taeyong's inner thigh, making another small cut at his mid-thigh.

It's quick, almost painless, and Taeyong almost cries as he feels the blood drip down his leg, his dick throbbing, precum pooling up near his navel now. 

"Hyung, hyung, hy- _ung_ ," he whines, babbles, trying to put together words, "please-  _please_ , fuck, ah, fuck-"

Jaejoong leans down and licks up the trail of blood, stopping right at the cut, sucking at it lightly once, and then biting down on the skin. Taeyong wails, voice cracking in the middle, his thighs quivering. He can't, can't,  _can't_ do this anymore - or at least for much longer. So Jaejoong complies, closing the blade and tossing it aside.

The fingers come almost without any warning. Jaejoong doesn't waste time in stretching Taeyong open, two fingers thrusting into and scissoring his hole, crooking to find his prostate. When Taeyong's moan breaks off, Jaejoong smirks, so _so_ smug, and pushes in a third finger, making sure to find the same spot and abuse it, pressing right against it.

Taeyong reaches up to grip at Jaejoong's arms, thick and well built, and Taeyong almost drools at the feel of them under his hands. Army really paid off well, in this aspect at the very least. He drags his blunt nails across the skin, and Jaejoong gets the message.

He lines up his cock with Taeyong's hole after pulling his fingers out, and slides in, smooth and quick, Taeyong taking him in easily.

"What a good slut," Jaejoong whispers, breathing harshly, pressing down Taeyong's other leg to his chest too - completely bending the younger in half. He rolls his hips once, twice, and then pulls out until only his cock's head is inside the hole.

He pauses there for five seconds, and when Taeyong's mouth falls open, his eyebrows furrowing just as he's about to beg, to plead, Jaejoong thrusts in, making Taeyong wail again.

"My pretty, pretty slut," Jaejoong sets a quick, harsh pace, uncaring of the way the bed creaks, of the way Tayeong has to scramble for purchase to not be thrown around by Jaejoong's strength, "my fucking clone-"

"Hard-  _ah_ -"

Jaejoong groans and leans down as he thrusts, sharp and unforgiving, into Taeyong. He licks along Taeyong's neck, and then kisses him, pulling at the bottom lip, teasing at the cut again, making Taeyong whine and break down bit by bit.

"Gonna fuck you raw next time," Jaejoong grunts out, grinding his dick down against Taeyong's prostate as Taeyong squeezes around Jaejoong's dick. "Make you feel every inch of thick dick fucking you open."

A few tears slip down Taeyong's cheeks, and his tongue reaches out on its own accord to lick his lips, feel the saltiness as it touches his lips. The promise of next time holds a lot with Jaejoong mentioning something new each time.

He's close - really close - barely holding himself back, but something in Jaejoong's gaze tells Taeyong that if he comes before Jaejoong lets him, it won't be good, so he continues to control himself.

"Hyung- ah, hyung," he moans out, each thrust is making him edge closer to his orgasm, "I need- I want to come, hyung, please, I-"

Jaejoong grins. "Been holding out for long, huh, Taeyong-ah?" He accentuates his words with two hard thrusts and then rolls his hips, slow and torturous. 

"Please, please, please-"

"You look so good when you beg for me, Taeyong-ah," Jaejoong licks a line up Taeyong's neck to his ear, teeth grazing over the lobe, "come for me," he whispers.

And Taeyong lets go, letting his mind blank out, ears only listen to the white noise, as he feels every inch of Jaejoong's cock fuck into him, and at the third thrust, when Jaejoong rubs his palm over Taeyong's cock's head, slapping it once, Taeyong feels the heat burst. His orgasm hits him hard, thick white ropes of come hitting his chest, some of it reaching the bottom of his chin. His back arches off the bed and Jaejoong continues to fuck him through his orgasm, going faster as Jaejoong chases after his own orgasm now.

Jaejoong brings Taeyong's legs together and holds the ankles with one hand, the other coming down to slap Taeyong's ass, making the hole flutter around his dick, squeezing it. And they moan in unison at the feeling, Taeyong barely able to keep up, as Jaejoong grinds down and then comes inside the condom. Taeyong can still feel the warmth of the come, even through the layer of condom that separates the skin to skin contact, and he moans, voice protesting, barely coming out of his throat.

The slick sounds of the lube and the obscene ones of Jaejoong's balls slapping against Taeyong's ass he continues to thrust shallowly into Taeyong as he orgasms fill the room. Taeyong shakes from the overstimulation, Jaejoong letting his fingers trail in Taeyong's spunk before pinching Taeyong's nipples once and then bringing his fingers up to Taeyong's lips.

"Clean it up, my pretty slut," Jaejoong commands and Taeyong follows. Jaejoong's dick is still inside him and he feels so full - so fully used - it makes his dick weakly twitch.

Jaejoong laughs from above him and Taeyong's ears and cheeks burn, the taste of his own come on his tongue making him gasp, his heart beat speeding up.

"Clean yourself up too," is all Jaejoong tells him, before pulling out - slowly enough, thankfully - and cleaning himself up, removing and tying up the condom before throwing it in the trash. He gets off the bed and walks into the shower without a glance back as Taeyong lies on the bed, chest slightly heaving, heart still beating too loudly.

Fifteen minutes later, Jaejoong comes back, a towel wrapped around his waist, and tosses a wet cloth to Taeyong. "I'm calling Junmyeon, so dress yourself up."

Taeyong nods and gets up, wincing a bit at how sore his body feels.

Jaejoong calls Changmin first and tells him to send Junmyeon over, ignoring Changmin's complaints of "it's five in the morning, the fuck Jaejoong-hyung."

It takes another twenty minutes for Junmyeon to reach, who comes with Minseok and Jongdae in tow.

"Are you all like tied together? Glued to each other's hips? Whatever it is called," Jaejoong asks when he opens the door for the three. Jaejoong's dressed only half decently, the sweatpants resting low on his hips, and he can see their eyes falling to the tattoo Jaejoong has on his lower stomach. A corner of his lips twitches up into a small smirk. "He's in the bedroom, take him."

Junmyeon breaks out of the trance and nods, fingers wrapping around Minseok's wrist as they walk down the hall, following Jaejoong's directions to the bedroom.

Taeyong's dressed and sitting upright on the bed when they enter, breaking into a small smile when he sees them.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at the state of the room - Jaejoong has yet to clean up completely, although Taeyong's done most of it, by the looks of it. "You okay?"

Taeyong nods, voice still a bit sore too.

"Next time," Minseok speaks up, "ask one of us first. Jaejoong-hyung is quite a jump to make right away."

Taeyong bites on his bottom lip lightly, hisses when he remembers the cut, and then quickly nods again, thinking of the 'next times' Jaejoong has already talked about. He'll keep Minseok's offer in mind though.

They leave quickly after that, none of them really wanting to stay around for much longer, even as Jongdae eyes Jaejoong and his tattoos once more before they leave. Jaejoong leans against the door frame as he watches them leave, taking a bite of his apple and grinning at Jongdae before the other turns around to walk down the hallway with the others. It's been a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me, idk anything


End file.
